Deadliest Sin
by roeru
Summary: The babe's hair as black as the feathers of a raven, eyes shaped like giant almonds and skin as white as snow in winter. Eyes that shone with an azure color. Such a perfect merged image of the mother and father. Sebastian/Ciel Alois/OC AU MPREG ON HIATUS.
1. Their Child, Prologue

**After reading this one review, I revised some of the parts. Plot-holes, grammatical errors... etc. I think I corrected them. Also added a few things.**

Disclaimers: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me! OCs and the plot are created from my idiotic brain.

WARNINGS: MPREG. You'll see. ^^

LBRH - Hey people! I've been wanting to write this story for awhile and I finally got the guts to write and post! Hope you likey! XD

* * *

><p><em>"Earl Ciel Phantomhive..." A deep dark voice started. The voice sent shivers down Ciel's back, his grip on the phone tightened.<em>

_"Yes?" He tried to compose himself. Where was this nervousness coming from? He can feel something weighing him down in his insides._

_"Under the orders of Queen Victoria..." Ciel knew this was going to no good. Ever since THAT affair, things were never going any good for the young slate-haired boy. Since he and Sebastian... He shivered at the thought... when he and Sebastian 'engaged' in sinful actions and an infant was the product._

_"You are herebly stripped of your title as Earl and your riches and are asked to leave England with your crime." Silence was heard from the other end of the line._

_"I understand." CUT_.

That was how Ciel Phantomhive's hell began. Well... That was how it TRULY started. 2 years ago. Ciel had no choice but to leave the city. He took a small boat trip to France then settled there. But he was kicked out of the place where he resided. Well, how was he supposed to pay for the rent when he was dead tired, and slightly bruised?

A single drop rolled down Ciel's cheek, and he shifted his gaze towards the gray skies. It started to rain. His water-drenched medical eye patch started to feel soggy against his right eyelid as he stared at the darkening sky. A bundle of assorted rags that the boy clutched dear to his arms started to make sounds of discomfort. Ciel looked back down at the infant in his arms, looking back at him with glimmering royal blue orbs.

Ciel used to have eyes that glistened in its pure deep ocean color, but now it was just a dull shade of the color. His porcelain-like skin that used to shine with youth and as smooth as silk, was now as pale a corpse. Parts of his skin were covered with swollen purple marks and small reddish scratches.

The babe's hair as black as the feathers of a raven, eyes shaped like giant almonds and skin as white as untouched snow in the middle of winter. Eyes that shone with a blinding azure color. Such a perfect merged image of the mother and father. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel knew he would not last long in this world and will not be able to support the child. He could just order Sebastian but... when Sebastian returned from this so called 'home', the contract was immediately broken and Sebastian already sought out to find another soul as Ciel was able to keep his soul. Even if the demon wanted to stay, and he did wanted to stay by his master's side, he was kept apart by a probation order from this so called 'Lord Satan'.

Ciel looked around for suitable shelter under the rain when he heard a loud thundering noise coming from the heavens. The baby started to whimper. Ciel then ran between a small alley way between apartment buildings. The slick wet brick walls was certainly not helping them find warmth. He hugged the small infant on his chest, in an attempt to cease the cries. His back connected to one wet brick wall, making him easy to side down to the ground.

"Shhh... C'mon babe..." Ciel whispered, rocking the baby in a slow motion. Now that he realized, the child did not have a name yet. The infant definitely reminded him of... "Sebastian..." The younger just looked at Ciel with wide eyes, then giggled. Ciel smiled. The male mother knew what to name the precious. "You'll be... Sebaste Phantomhive..."

_That was a century ago..._

A ringtone sounded the entire room, making a lump covered with blankets groan. A hand reached out from under the heap to get the vibrating phone and placed it on his ear.

"Hello... Sebaste P. speaking..." He quickly regretted putting the phone on his ear when he heard a squeal come from the other line of the call.

"AAAHH! Sebastian! You're all over the news! You did a good job on the concert last night!"

"For the last time Alois, It's Sebaste! Not Sebastian!" The ravenette complained. He was getting a migraine from the noises from the call. "And why the fuck would you call at 7 in the morning? It's a fucking weekend!" He heard whimpering in Alois's side of the call. If the boy would start to cry he swears he will-

"You promised you'll take me out for breakfast!" Right... he did. Sebaste checked the time on his phone. '7:12 am' it blinked.

"Sure sure... Give me 10 minutes... I'll be over at your place." The blonde squealed yet again before he hung up. Sebaste sighed and rolled out of bed. He swooped in his slippers as he strolled out of his room. He'll fix that later.

Sebaste took a quick shower and pulled out black baggy jeans and a white polo shirt from a wooden dresser and fumbled with the buttons. Why was his wardrobe always full of buttons? Leaving a few buttons undone, the ravenette combed with his wet hair with his fingers to his liking. He looked at a ring on his dresser. There lied a shard of a blue diamond in a intricately-carved ring. He didn't know where it came from, or maybe he just forgot. He placed it on his thumb. It was still loose but it was tight enough not to fall off. He grabbed his keys and ran out of his house, which some may call a small manor. He opened the door of the driver's side of the car, got in and drove off to Alois's place.

Sebaste Phantomhive was not an ordinary 16 years old kid. He was a prodigy. He grew up in England, but he doesn't remember much from his past, and currently he lived in the heart of California. He's a solo artist that was discovered when he was eight and his primary source of income was from his concerts. Which are always sold out.

He parked in one side of the road and got off the vehicle, straightening his polo. Alois Trancy is Sebaste's 'mate'. Alois is also a solo artist. That was how the two boys met.

Sebaste approached the double door and rang the door bell. Instantly, the smaller blonde boy opened the door and hugged him.

"SEBBY!" Alois greeted. The ravenette almost stumbled back at the attack.

"Hey Alois, ready to go?"

"I've been waiting for so looong! I want some starbucks!"

"Fine... I'll pay for it this time..." Sebaste kissed the boy's cheek, making him giggle. The older of the two opened the door to the passenger's seat, letting the blonde get in.

"N'awww! You know Sebby, you should give kisses more often!" The boy rolled his eyes before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat, starting up the car and drove.

"Don't get used to it Alois..." And Sebaste meant that. He wasn't used to giving affection to others, much less a boy. He shook his head. He loved Alois right? If he didn't, he wouldn't even spare a glance on him. He fingered the ring on his right thumb. He stopped the car abruptly when his breathing started speeding up. Why was his breaths starting to feel short?

"Se-Sebaste...? Your... your eyes!" The blonde boy at his side stammered, worry clearly seen in his features. Sebaste looked at mirror of the car and was slightly shocked. Why was his eyes red with dashes of chocolate brown? Shouldn't it be blue? When he blinked once, it returned to royal blue.

Why did he feel he wanted to eat Alois all of a sudden?

* * *

><p>LBRH - Oh noooo. Sebaste gonna eat Alois? Hahahahaha! I kinda thought- *smacks myself for thinking dirty* Anywaaaays... Please review! I need at least something so I know someone like and or hate it! I need to improve moar. D:<p>

**Review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie! :3**


	2. Their Child, Fallen

Disclaimers: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me! OCs and the plot are created from my idiotic brain.

WARNINGS: MPREG. You'll see. ^^

LBRH - Well... It was so fuuuun writing this!~ Maybe I'll show you guys a picture of Sebaste! I'm gonna draw him soon! ;P Anywaaaaysss... Hope you likey this chapter!

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Alois started as he took a sip from his white chocolate mocha frappucino. Sebaste looked up from his drink, which was a cinnamon dolce frappucino. The pair just stared intently into each other's eyes, blue matching with blue. Alois propped his chin on his palm. "What was up with your eyes awhile ago when you were driving?"<p>

"Excuse me?" Sebaste tried dodging the question. Even he didn't know what happened to himself. Eyes changing from its natural color to blood red was definitely not normal. Even if you're a vampire because as of people know, vampires do not exist. He placed a palm to his face. "Can we like... not talk about what happened just a few minutes ago? I'm getting a headache just thinking about it..." Alois looked at him for awhile before shrugging.

"Fine... fine... Geez, you're so peachy. Anyways, how was the concert last night?" Alois mumbled, sipping on his coffee-induced beverage and began chatting away. Sebaste didn't hear the blonde speaking. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. He was sure those red eyes that stared at back at him when he looked at the car's window wasn't his own. But it was. He shivered at the thought. It was definitely unusual. _'Why... did my eyes turn like that? And how come I had the urge to kill...?'_ Assorted thoughts raced around his mind. The more he tried to answer them, the more other questions appear to conradict him.

"Did you hear what I just said Seb?" Sebaste made a small sound of surprise and looked over at Alois, who was currently tapping the table with his fingers. He sighed in relief. "I take that as a no."

"Sorry..." There was a long and pregnant silence that followed. "I was thinking about something... What you were saying?" Alois sighed rather loudly and all the ravenette could replied was a sheepish giggle.

"As I was saying, I saw the news this morning and you're all over it! I heard girls attacked you like crazy! You okay?" Sebaste let out another nervous laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired though..." He sipped on his drink before he stared blankly on the marble table. Things were starting to get strange for him. A headache was beating inside his head which started to become unbearable. His vision started to become blurry. He didn't realize he was shaking all over. He felt something in his mouth tugging to get out. Fuck... are those fangs?

"S-Sebaste! Are you okay?" Alois asked, slightly stuttering. Sebaste breathe in slowly, trying to calm himself. He bit his lip, letting a blood slowly flow from it down to his throat. Somehow, it relieved his hunger. For a few seconds.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." In reality, he was definitely, absolutely NOT fine. His stomach was growling in a sense. As if he hasn't eaten for days. "I'm just tired... that's all..."

Somewhere in the coffee shop, a certain ravenette was sitted comfortably in one of the shop's couches, browsing his email with the use of his laptop. He grabbed his cup, lightly sipping on the tasteless substance. Of course... Demons do not partake in human food but it's best to just blend in. The man looked around the area. He feels another demon's aura was in the area but it was barely there. He packed his things before moving towards the very light energy he was feeling. There he was faced with two boys that goes to his class. His attention was drawn to the black-haired boy. Top student of the class. He was slightly confused as to why the boy was rubbing his temples. A headache perhaps?

"Hello boys..." The man greeted. The boys turned to him and the blonde was first to reply.

"Hi Mr. Michealis!" Alois greeted, a big smile gracing his lips.

"Hello Sir Sebastian..." Sebaste muttered, still slightly dazed. Sebastian's auburn orbs drifted from the boy's face down to his fingers that were curling around his cup of iced coffee. His eyes stared at the ring. Sebastian knew who is supposed to wear it. None other than his former master.

"Where did you get that ring?" Sebastian asked the younger ravenette. Sebaste scowled at him. He flexed his fingers away from the cup and curled it once more, concealing the accessory.

"None of your business Sir Michealis..." Sebastian noticed the change of eyes. It was blood red. There was only one explanation to this. Sebastian turned to the blonde who was watching them in curiosity.

"Um... Alois-kun, do you mind if I borrow him for awhile?" Alois cocked his head to one side in confusion but nodded anyway. Sebastian grabbed the ravenette's wrist and dragged him out of the coffee shop, leaving Alois flabbergasted.

"Hey! Let me go!" Angry protests rang from the younger ravenette's mouth as the boy struggled to get the iron grip loose from his wrists. But the boy's attempts to escape was futile since the man's grip on the boy's arm was solid. Sebastian finally faced the younger and pinned both of the boy's wrists in front of him. Sebaste snarled at him then came to spit at the older's face.

"Listen Sebaste-kun, I don't know how you got that ring but I know it isn't yours. It belongs to my master." If this boy really is a demon he would know what he meant by 'Master'. But all it stirred was the anger boiling in Sebaste's systems.

"Master? ! What the fuck are you talking about Sir Michealis? !" Sebastian paid no mind to the boy's curses. "For your information, my mom gave this to me when he left me in an orph-" Instantly, Sebaste bit his lip which made it bleed more. He quickly realized he had been spitting out things from his past to a person he barely even knew. Why start now? He put his head down, slightly afraid of making contact with the older. Sebaste excused himself, tugged at his wrists and quickly made his way back inside the cafe, bumping the other out of the way. Sebastian was left in front of the shop, thinking.

What did the boy meant 'It was given by his mom'?. If his young master did pass it down when he died, it should have been a boy not female. Sebastian shook his head. He'd feel worse when he would think Ciel is dead. He can't bear the fact that the boy's death is indirectly his fault.

Sebaste pushed past the crowd, his head throbbing with a headache. Slick sweat freely flowed down from his head down his neck. What was happening to him? When his table with Alois came to view, he tried to keep his sight focused on a boy seated where he sat. Somehow the boy was very familliar. Slate-colored hair, a silk black eye patch...

"M-Mom...?" Sebaste whispered before passing out. The last thing he heard was panic from Alois.

* * *

><p>LBRH - I KNOOOW! I'm rushing the story! I guess... I just want to okay? Anyways... YAY! SEBASTIAN IS IN THE STORY! Yipee... Tune in the next chapter kay? I seriously need to fix my grammar... DX<p>

**Review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie!~**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE UpdatedJune 12, 2011

**LBRH- First things first.**

**1) This story is subject to changes. Plot may change. Why? To prevent plot holes.**

**2) I currently have a bad case of art block. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO WRITE!**

**3) If I did change some of the chapters, I will always tell ya readers! ^^**

**4) For some freaking reason, I can't use microsoft word so I can't do an automatic spell check so I have to review the things I write over and over again. By doing so, I don't have to orry about wrong spellings. Not so sure about the grammar though...**

**_5) This story may be deleted if I don't get any inspiration for this. Message me is you want to tell me something that you want to see in the next chapter?_**

**Well that's pretty much it. I need some inspiration... T.T**

**Hope you people are not mad at me...**

**U MAD READERS? Y U NO TELL ME THAT YOU HATE ME AND THROW A TOMATO ON MY FACE?**


	4. Their Child, Missing parents

**EDIT: I changed the name of the girl in the end. Seems like I offended someone. It's not my fault though. I did ask for her permission so I could use the OC. UGH. I even told her how I would use her OC which meant spoilers. ANd she agreed. SHE AGREED TO MY TERMS OF USING THE OC.**

**I just dislike people who thinks FANFICTION stories imply in real life. Seriously, it's just a fucking story. Don't have to make a big deal about it.**

**Don't have to go like "HOW COULD YOUUU!11!1 I HATE YOU FOR WRITING THIS" or "FUCK YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE!11!one"**

**As I have just said, It's just a fucking story.**

**Haha. I didn't realize I'm starting to rant.**

Disclaimers: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me! OCs and the plot are created from my idiotic brain.

WARNINGS: MPREG. You'll see. And a bit of OOC.

LBRH: UGH. I finally got the nerve to write this down. I'm sorry if I confused you in this chappie. I just wrote what I had in mind. I think this is my longest chapter so far? I dunno but I hope you enjoy this piece of shit. :)

* * *

><p>The faint noise of a crowd's footsteps snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. He turned and raced towards the door, slamming both of the swinging doors open. He saw a crowd forming near the entrance.<p>

'What's going on...?' Was the only thing that circled his blurry thoughts. He pushed against the crowd, wanting to see what was causing the commotion. Then he caught a flicker of blue. What...?

Sebastian saw _him._ Kneeling just beside a panicking Alois, was a young boy. He looked like Alois except for the dark-colored hair and the eye patch that covered his right eye. The revealed eye is bright blue.

"Sebaste, wake up!" The blonde shook the sprawled boy on the floor frantically. Seeing Sebastian, Alois turned to him and yelled. "Sir Michaelis! You have to help Sebaste! He just passed out all of a sudden!" Sebastian kneeled across the boys, feeling for Sebaste's pulse. It was irregular. He felt for the sleeping boy's stomach. Flat... As if he hadn't eaten at all. Well, it was understandable since the boy doesn't know he need to eat souls to satiate his hunger. Sebastian's auburn eyes kept glancing back and forth from the passed out boy and the boy he thought is his former young master. Then he locked his gaze on the kneeling one. Blue clashed with red.

"Alois-kun, we have to bring him back home. He needs some rest." Sebastian muttered before scooping the limp form from the ground to his strong arms as he stood. Alois nodded and stood up as well. "People, there's nothing to see here. As you were." the ravenette said, sending the crowd back to what they were doing. Mindless chatter was once more in the air.

Turning to his new friend, Alois declared. "I'm so sorry... I'll call you okay?" The boy nodded mindlessly and went back to a table that had a bag placed on the seat. Sebastian couldn't help his gaze to linger on Alois's friend but was stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Sebastian wasn't sure who that boy really is.

* * *

><p><em>"Now now little boy... We're going to play..." A young raven-haired boy of 7 turned around, facing another boy but the younger did not recognize the boy's face. The young boy thought it was because of the phantasm within the cramped room that he didn't recognize the teen's face. Sebaste giggled, completely oblivious to the older's true intentions. He walked towards the teen. The boy was not aware that he was being coaxed to a mistake.<em>

_"Really? What kind of game?" He asked innocently. He didn't notice the sneer that grew on the other's lips._

_"It's a game... that's pleasurable." Sebaste nodded, unmindful of the advances the teen took. His excitement quickly turned to fright as the older boy pounced at him._

* * *

><p>Sebaste awoke with a gasp and quickly sat up. He clutched his chest, breathing ever so softly to calm himself down. He looked around, taking him a few minutes he was not exposed to his petty nightmares. He noticed he wasn't in the coffee shop anymore but in the confinements of his own bedroom. How did he get here anyway? He rubbed his forehead, feeling a bit dizzy. He shook of the layers of sheets that covered his half of his body. He then realized he was wearing still wearing his clothes for the day. He stretched, letting some of his joints pop. Sleeping in this kinds of clothes certainly strained him. Rummaging his pockets for his phone, he looked at the digital clock on the gadget. 5:34 pm it blinked.<p>

Yawning a bit, Sebaste turned to get off the bed when he saw Alois sitting on a chair sleeping. He almost laughed at the sight when he saw the drool that threatened to drip from the corner of the blonde's mouth. The ravenette bursted into quiet laughter when the blonde snorted and stirred, returning to his undisturbed slumber. It wouldn't hurt to let the boy sleep in a comfortable bed instead of a cold wooden chair right? Placing one arm under both of the blonde's clothed legs and another on the boy's back to support him, Sebaste lifted Alois from the wooden chair, feeling slightly disoriented. He didn't realize how heavy Alois is and had a very hard time to lay him gently on the disheveled bed.

Sebaste was not the athletic type- and he's not tall either so doing this kinds of tasks are challenges to him. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, he made his way through the mess he called his room and opened the door. Stepping out to the hallway, Sebaste carefully closed the door. Hearing the soft slick of the door, he walked towards kitchen. The velvet carpeted boards of the floor were cold but of course, the ravenette was too lazy to look for his slippers. He heard muffled noises from the living room. Maybe it was from the television? Maybe he left it open when he left the house this morning.

Entering the kitchen, Sebaste took out a glass from one of the cabinets and placed it on the single counter in the middle of the mildy wide kitchen. Grabbing a carton of milk from the refriegerator, he poured some of its contents into the glass. Somehow he was conscious about his height all of a sudden. Maybe because he was feeling weak under Alois just a few moments ago? He wasn't sure. Putting the glass between his lips to indulge in himself in the creamy substance, Sebaste walked towards the living room. He was completely off guard when he realized there was another person in the room. He spat his beverage out and dropped his glass as soon as he saw a person sitting on the couch.

"Sir Michaelis? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sebaste was shocked. Not just surprised, he was SHOCKED. How could his teacher just stroll in leisurely in his house and watch television?

"Is that what you say to your saviour? You were lucky I was there when you passed out. Alois-kun was panicking, naive of what to do in that kind of situation so I had to help him, get you to your car and drive you home..." Sebaste couldn't stand that smirk the teacher wore throughtout the explanation. As if mocking him for being weak. He noticed the teacher's gaze drifting from his face, lowering down to his feet. Just then, Sebaste realized the mess he had done. Shards of glass scattered in a grubby manner, the carpet now soaked with the creamy now sticky liquid.

Restraining himself from sighing, Sebaste bent down, picking the pieces of sharp glass between his fingers. A little slip made the boy hiss in pain. Quite alarmed, Sebastian stood from the couch and made his towards the injured boy. What would he do if one of the shards actually impaled the boy? When he bent down to examine the wound, Sebastian found himself staring at the bead of blood that was endangered in oozing from the scratch across the palm from one of the shards. Sebastian watched the boy nearing his face towards the wound, slowly and softly lapping a pink tongue on the gash.

"I don't know if you already know this but... You're a demon aren't you Sebaste-kun?" Okay now this was getting annoying. Sebaste glared at the man. What was up with this man and demons?

"I am not, Sir Michaelis. As of my knowledge, I do not have horns nor a pointed tail and a pitch fork." This was meant as an insult for the older but it only made him chuckle.

"That kind of hurts Sebaste-kun. I don't have either of those three but look at me. That's not stopping me from being a demon now is it?" That earned Sebastian a slap to his face, making his head snap to one side in force. A red mark of a hand marred his features as he turned to face the younger once more.

"Don't tell me such lies Sir Michaelis." Was the only thing that came out of Sebaste's lips. An uncomfortable silence wafted over them before the younger decided to stand from his place on the floor, shards in hand, and made his way to the trash bin across the room. Sebastian sighed as he heard the muffled clattering of glass being thrown in the plastic bag, and stood up as well. He was about to speak when the hand of the younger was raised in the air, preventing him from speaking and pointed to the door. "Get out of my house."

That demanding yet childish voice, seeking authority over him. There was no mistaking...

"Ciel..." Sebastian let the name slip from his lips. The man only realized now how much he misses the slate-haired _former_ Earl. The silkness of the boy's hair, the sweetness of his ivory skin, the commanding yet passionate attitude... He misses him. He only realized now that he's in the presence of the child he had abandoned decades ago. The child he had with...

"You shut up." Sebastian was taken aback with the sudden rudeness. Sebaste was facing him now. He noticed the effortless upward tilt of the boy's chin that seemed fit the boy. The way the black strands of hair slightly covered his left eye, the soft blue glow of his orbs still shining through... What else could the child not get from the boy that gave him life? "I told you to get out. Now." There was no other things to do but to oblige to the ravenette's command. His left hand started to glow an unknown mark. It never glowed unless he has a contract, which currently, he doesn't have.

_Unless._

_Who are you? _The older demon heard a voice in his head. It was none other than Ciel's voice.

Sebastian ran out the door, leaving a confused boy gaping at the opened entrance.

* * *

><p>The tapping of fingers on the table silently echoed throughout the rather empty coffee shop. A serious gaze fixated on the slick smooth window, which was being bomboarded by tiny drops of rain. A young boy had a loose grip on the glass handle of a cup filled with warm espresso.<p>

The boy was about sixteen or seventeen as of age. He had hair with a bluish tint to it or maybe even grayish sheen. He had a silk black eye patch adorning over his right eye but to be honest, he had no idea why he had to wear it. He was quite short for his age, a measurement of five four feet. Paper white skin, a deep frown slightly straining his face, a petite nose on the center of his face, and a single cobalt blue eye revealed. A smuggled blue coat that had small shiny black buttons trickle down the front, succesfully concealing his slim yet bony figure. His skinny legs were fitted in knee-length black shorts. Black socks with a single stripe of beige adorned his calves to his leather shoes. A slim silver phone that lay forgotten on the table vibrated. The boy picked it up and placed it on his ear.

"Hello." The plump pink lips spoke. He could even hear the frown when the other spoke.

"Ciel... I can't help but to ask why you have been rejecting my calls as of late." A deep smooth voice replied. Ciel heard a metal clink in the call which he knew as the caller was fixing his glasses.

"I have no need for you call me to tell me that, Claude."

"May I request for you to return home?" There was a long pause before the slate-haired boy decided to speak.

"No." and he hung up before polite protests emit from the caller. Putting his phone in his pocket, he took a sip from the coffee but something about it tasted entirely wrong. He had a strange craving for tea now.

He had no plans to return to that man's clutches. It was absolutely revolting and it hurt his pride by staying with... Claude. Ciel had to look for someone but he did not know who he had to find. Then his thoughts drifted back to that man that stared at him just a few hours ago. Those shiny red eyes. It feels like he's seen it before. There was this odd feeling of normality in them. As if he was used to it. When he stares into Claude's golden orbs, he always has a strange vibe in his spine. As if... Claude sees him as food.

Ciel sighed heavily. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Claude did tell him that he was the only person he could trust. All he could remember from the past is when he was found by Claude on the streets with this blonde Earl at his side.

He was then taken care of for two years perhaps? He returned to a normal status, wearing fine clothes, decent meals three times a day, a comfortable house. But then one day, he never saw that blonde again. Claude said something about a wish and him being his new master. Ciel asked about that blonde master Claude had. But the Claude told him he died in his sleep. Of course he didn't believe the butler's words. Something about his tone showed a lie but he ignored it. This news was terrific for Ciel. Having a perfect butler by his side. But when Ciel revealed his patched eye to the other, something was seen in Claude's eyes.

Anger.

Ciel doesn't know back then if Claude was angry with him. He never bothered to think thoroughly on the matter. It was really hurting his head. He took another sip from the cup. As soon as the liquid his his tongue, he immediately spat it back on the cup. It was already cold. A grunt came from his throat. Now what? He stared blankly on the mixed substance on his cup. Creamy brown mixing with a visible trail of saliva. Disgusting.

His phone vibrated against his shorts. Looking at the caller ID, Ciel sighed once more. Diana Cailers. He opened the phone and placed it on his ear.

"What do you want Cailers." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. That sickening high-pitched laugh was annoying him already. He could even imagine her flipping her god damn chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Don't be like that Ci-el-kuuuun!~" Ugh that voice, it hurt his ears. If Ciel had a chance, he would absolutely punch her overly powdered face. "Listen. Claud-o wants ya back. He's bee fuc-" How dare that girl mention that name to him!

"I don't want to hear that bull shit Diana. I am NEVER going back to him!" Then the line went dead when he slammed his phone shut. Why was that... sorry excuse for a butler even considering having that damned girl call him and ask him to come back? After what he did, he was being fucking desperate!

Ciel only realized now that tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Maybe he had to release his tears sometime. After having your only trusted person- He covered his face in his palm, and began to sob softly. It was one of the most disgusting experience he had to endure just for one's pleasures. It was nothing but horrifying and degrading. There was only this one name that comforted him in his head. He doesn't know why but...

"Sebastian..."

And it felt right to have it roll from his lips. He let a playful smirk grace his lips, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Sebastian...Sebastian... Who is Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>LBRH: Told ya it's a piece of shit. I lost interest in this story so I might update slower... I'm sorry. DX<p>

**Review and I'll give you an imaginary cookie!~**


End file.
